


I Want to Call You Daddy

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I don't think after this movie Ren could have a daddy kink :(, M/M, Smut, This is pathetic, daddy kink prompt, dont expect anything great from this, this entire fic will be a shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux calls Ren daddy while getting laid and it doesn't end how he'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Call You Daddy

Kylo was finally healed and back in the game on the Finalizer. His meetings with Snoke after the destruction of the planet were mostly doom and gloom but who is he to complain about what the Supreme Leader says? He doesn't, and he simply follows orders and he's back on the Finalizer finally. The first person who greets him is Hux, who looks just as serious as always as he informs Kylo of the urgent meeting in his quarters, and Kylo can already tell by the way he has his greatcoat settled on his form that he’s hard. He’s been waiting for Ren all day.

They walk down the hall, Kylo trailing only a few steps behind Hux. He follows into Hux’s room and the door is slammed behind him, and soon Kylo gets the idea when he’s pushed against the door. He won’t be the subject of Hux’s ministrations, so he turns and pushes Hux against the door instead, taking his helmet off and tossing it aside. He’s leaning in to kiss him, bruise his lips and break the skin with his teeth, he wants to make him bleed.

Hux moans into his mouth, and he starts to palm at Kylo’s crotch to get him hard, and Kylo works at removing Hux’s top, then his pants, and then his own robes. He works in quick succession, growing desperate for the tight warmth of his cock buried in the General’s ass, and the General is also obviously desperate. He’s missed Ren while he healed and discussed with Snoke for a while, he’s missed fucking him every day, he’s missed the feeling of being filled with the Knight’s come. Once they’re both naked, Kylo picks Hux up and lines up with Hux’s hole, the man looking at him desperately. 

“I prepared myself for you, Lord Ren. Please, fuck me,” He whines, and Kylo chuckles. 

“So desperate for me, all for me,” He mutters, sucking hickies onto the pale skin of his neck as he slowly thrusts into him. Hux wasn’t lying, he’s stretched and wet for him, this had been planned for sure. 

Hux’s moans grow increasingly louder after Ren finds his prostate and starts to thrust into it, nailing the ball of nerves every time. Hux’s legs are wrapped around his waist, hands tangled in his hair as he tugs, biting at Ren’s earlobes, his neck, shoulders, anything.

Ren holds Hux up by his ass as he fucks him into the door, keeping him spread open to fuck him and he moves one hand to tweak one of Hux’s pink nipples, and then he wraps his hand around his cock, knowing he was close and wanting to bring him closer and closer.

Hux had been meaning to ask Kylo about something for a while, and this happened too fast, before he could talk to Ren about it. As he gets closer and closer his inhibitions start to slip, and he can hardly hold back his moans much less what he had wanted to try out for such a long time. It’s not until Ren comes in his ass that he lets go, however, releasing as he cries out to Kylo.

“Yes, fill me with your seed, daddy!” Hux cries, spilling his come over his and Kylo’s chest, and Ren immediately freezes, eyes wide and pupils eclipsing his irises.

“Excuse me?” He asks, and he quickly pulls out of him and sets Hux on shaky legs. “What the fuck?” He questions. He was sure Hux had heard what happened and thought being insensitive was being funny.

“What?” He asks, looking at Kylo, brows furrowed. This wasn’t going as planned.

“I just killed my father! Jerkface!” He yells, those big eyes of his filling with big tears that roll down his face easily and drip to the floor. “Get out, I don’t want to look at you right now,” He grumbles, and Hux gets dressed in minimal clothing briskly, and with that he leaves, embarrassed and guilty.

________________

He returns later, knocking on the door to Kylo’s room.  
“Open up, Kylo.”  
“No, I’m angry!”  
“Well, I’m sorry you’re a wimp! If you wanted him alive you should have killed him!”  
“You’re so insensitive you bag of dicks!”  
“I’m sorry! Just let me hug you and make it better!”  
“No, fuck off!” Kylo yells as Hux overrides the door code, and he steps in and gets Kylo on the bed and cuddles him until he calms down.  
“I think you’re overreacting but I won’t do it again. I’m really sorry,” He mutters to the Knight, who simply nods and listens to Hux’s heartbeat to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for nothing. I would gift this to a meme friend of mine but they don't have an AO3 but you guys can enjoy it anyways. This is silly to make up for my last fic.


End file.
